


Who knew a broken elevator could work so well?

by karlitasirbala



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, just jetra trash is what I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlitasirbala/pseuds/karlitasirbala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who wants to be stuck in an elevator with the person you've specifically been trying to ignore? Well, definitely not Jane. Seems like the gods are not on her side though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who knew a broken elevator could work so well?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my stab at another Jetra fic. I honestly love this pairing. Also, I know the whole elevator thing was done with Jane and Michael but I think a Jetra scene is better :)

Walking down the hallway to the hotel’s lobby, Petra finally started to feel like she was truly happy for the first time in a really long time. Her mother had been arrested for Ivan’s murder, Rafael and her actually had a decent and civil relationship emerging after all the months of anger and hurt had come between them, and now she was finally able to fully dedicate her time to maintaining her well-being and of course, her babies’ well-being.  
  
The only thing that was bothering her was the fact that Jane didn’t seem like she was going to be a part of her life anytime soon, if she ever did become a part of it. You see, Petra had tried apologizing to Jane but Jane kind of shut her out, not that she blames her. And then the whole almost being arrested for a crime she didn’t commit thing happened so Petra didn’t have much time to try to apologize to Jane again. And for some reason, Jane really hadn’t been around the hotel much, not that Petra had been keeping tabs on whether or not Jane had come by or anything. But maybe the gods were on her side today because as Petra walked into the center of the lobby, there was Jane, looking as beautiful as ever, holding Mateo while seemingly searching for someone. Her eyes landed on Petra and Petra smiled, her heart fluttering slightly seeing those big, brown eyes looking at her. But then her smile turned into a frown as Jane quickly turned around and started walking toward the elevators.  
  
“Oh no you don’t” Petra mumbled as she quickly ran, well walked (she was pregnant and wearing heels so she wasn’t that fast) toward Jane who was repeatedly hitting the elevator button, seemingly trying to find a faster escape route. The elevator dinged and the doors opened so Petra had to push harder to get to Jane before the doors closed.  
  
“Hold the elevator” Petra shouted, feeling a lot more winded than she would have felt had she not had two babies growing inside her stomach. Petra barely made it inside the elevator before the doors closed. She quickly pulled down her shirt and rearranged a part of her hair before looking at Jane who looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but in that elevator stuck with her.  
  
“I asked if you could hold the elevator, Jane” Petra said a little more annoyed than she had intended it to come out. Jane just looked at her briefly and scoffed, before turning to face forward.  
  
“Sorry, didn’t hear you” Jane said without even looking at Petra. Petra could feel her annoyance growing but she took a deep breath and tried to once again talk to Jane in a calm voice instead of snapping at her.  
  
“It’s fine. I um… I wanted to talk to you. About everything. About what I said to you.”  
  
“Oh, you mean the whole not being worth it and not wanting to be my friend bit? Yeah, no I got it, Petra. We’re not friends.” Jane still hasn’t turned to look at Petra but she knows she has her face in a grimace, her own anger starting to flare up. And Petra feels bad for making her angry but part of her is a little happy because if Jane is angry, then she must care. She must want to be friends with her or she would have been indifferent toward the whole thing.  
  
“Anyway”, Jane pulls Petra out of her thoughts by talking again. “I’m fine with not being friends. But for the time being, I’d rather not be around you anymore.” That snaps Petra out of her stupor and she stands in front of Jane, her eyes wide and slightly alarmed.  
  
“You can’t be serious, Jane.” Petra feels slightly anxious that Jane said that, even though she knew it was a possibility.  
  
“I’m serious, Petra. You don’t want me in your life so why would I want you in mine?”  
  
“But…but what about Mateo?”  
  
“What about him?”  
  
“He…well…my twins. Yes, my twins are going to be his siblings. If I’m not in your life, how are the twins going to be in his? He deserves a family, Jane. Don’t you want him to have a family?” Now, Petra knew that this was kind of a low blow but she was getting desperate with every second that passed by so she had to resort to something.  
  
Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say though because Jane scrunched her brow and exhaled loudly, her nostrils flaring as she glared at Petra. She stepped closer to her and if Petra wasn’t so scared about how Jane was probably going to rip her a new one, she would have focused more on the fact that Jane looked incredibly alluring when she was angry. Jane opened her mouth to retaliate when suddenly the elevator lurched and stopped, the lights in the elevator going out and the emergency lights kicking in. Petra placed her arms out as Jane stumbled forward and she held her upright. For a moment, Petra relished in the feel of being able to hold Jane but that only lasted for a second as Mateo began to cry and Jane frantically left Petra’s arms to push all of the elevator’s buttons.  
  
“Oh no. Please, this cannot be happening.” Jane whispered in a panic as she rocked Mateo back and forth trying to soothe him. Petra hesitantly went to stand by Jane and grabbed Jane’s hand to stop her from possibly breaking the elevator’s buttons.  
  
“Don’t touch me” Jane snapped and slapped Petra’s hand away while twirling to look at her, her eyes ablaze with anger and such panic that Petra put her hands up in surrender and slowly backed away from Jane.  
  
“Jane…Jane, listen to me. Panicking isn’t going to help. You already touched the emergency button. I’m sure they’ll fix this in no time.”  
  
“Don’t tell me not to panic. This is all your fault!” Jane seethed while trying not to upset Mateo even more since he was still crying.  
  
“My fault?!”  
  
“Yes, your fault! If you hadn’t gotten in the elevator with me then this wouldn’t have happened.”  
  
“Oh yes, of course. You’re right. It is my fault. I somehow magically made the elevator break so I could trap you in here with me.”  
  
“Do not get sarcastic with me, Petra. You have no idea how angry I am right now.”  
  
“Well, if you hadn’t ran away from me, we wouldn’t even be in this elevator!”  
  
“Well, why did you even follow me?”  
  
“Because I wanted to apologize to you.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I like you, alright! I like you. In the stupid you make my heart flutter and my stomach feel like it has a thousand butterflies in it kind of way. And sometimes I don’t know if it’s the babies kicking or the butterflies inside of me that are making my stomach churn but either way, it drives me insane. But in a good way. That’s why I wanted to apologize. Because my life was no warmth in it if you’re not around, Jane.”

Jane just stood shell shocked, her eyes wide and her mouth agape like a fish. If Petra didn’t feel like throwing up at the moment because of what she just admitted, she would have found the sight pretty comical. Jane just kept looking at her and Petra kept getting more anxious as time went on. Also, Mateo was still crying so that didn’t make it any better on Petra’s nerves.  
  
“Give me Mateo, Jane.” Petra stepped forward and Jane automatically stepped back, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Petra.  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“He’s crying.”  
  
“I know that, Petra. What do you think I’ve been trying to do this whole time? Make him cry some more?”  
  
“Sure seems like it” Jane threw Petra a glare and Petra sighed. She knew she was being snarky because Jane still had not said anything about her declaration.  
  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. I just want to give it a try, okay? Let me try something real quick to see if he’ll stop crying.” Petra slowly reached out her arms towards Mateo, her eyes pleading with Jane to give him to her.  
  
And Jane didn’t know what is was about that moment; maybe it was the way Petra’s blue eyes were basically screaming to Jane to just give her a chance or how her whole body seemed to radiate a vulnerability that Jane rarely saw or maybe it was the hesitant look of hope and desperation etched on Petra’s face that did it, but Jane gave her a chance. In more ways than one but Jane wasn’t going to figure that out until later.  
  
Jane slowly gave Mateo to Petra and Petra smiled, immediately whispering soothing words to Mateo and gently rocking him in her arms. Petra turned around and started singing something Jane had never heard before or understood because it wasn’t in English. Petra kept singing softly and Jane felt something in her stomach twist and her heart felt like it was glowing and beating a little faster than she wanted to admit. She saw Petra rearrange Mateo so he was laying his head on her shoulder and slowly but surely, his eyes began to droop until they closed for good.  
  
Jane just stared at her son and at Petra’s back, her mind going a thousand miles a minute in so many different directions. Jane walked toward Petra and placed her hand on her arm, feeling a tingle through her fingers that completely surprised her.  
  
“He’s asleep” Jane said in awe. Petra gave her a wide smile and Jane smiled back, running her hand along Petra’s arm subconsciously, feeling the goosebumps rise as her fingers trailed down Petra’s arm. Jane cleared her throat and stepped back, feeling like putting some distance between the two of them would help clear her head.  
  
“How did you know what to do?” Jane asked and Petra chuckled.  
  
“I’m not completely useless, you know.” Petra said with a smirk. “It was a song my mother used to sing to me when I was growing up. It always soothed me for some reason. It was also the only good thing I could remember my mother doing for me.” Petra said and Jane gave her a sympathetic smile. She extended her arms and Petra slowly gave Mateo to her, trying her hardest not to jostle him awake. Jane took him and gingerly sat down on the floor, Petra following her until they were both seated on the floor of the elevator, their backs against the wall.  
  
“Thank you” Jane whispered and Petra turned to give her a small smile. “No problem” she whispered back and they stayed like that, staring at each other until Petra’s cheeks became flushed and she had to look away, missing Jane’s small smile at seeing Petra blush. A few minutes went by before Jane broke the silence.  
  
“Did you mean it? What you said back then?” Petra’s heart beat harder and she clenched her jaw, her eyes staring straight ahead because she couldn’t face Jane.  
  
“I did” she said slowly, her eyes never straying to look at Jane. “I mean, I know it wasn’t the most romantic way of telling you” she continued “and obviously I have impeccable timing” at that, Petra heard a chuckle come out of Jane’s lips which made her feel a lot more at ease than before.  
  
“But what I said is true. I know there’s a lot that I have to explain and a lot that we probably have to talk about because you’re probably so confused by what I said but it’s the truth. I may not be a good person, Jane, but you make me want to be one.”  
  
“Hey” Jane said as she brought her hand to Petra’s chin and forced her to look at her. “You are a good person” Jane said with conviction.  
  
“I’ve made so many mistakes though.”  
  
“We all do. That’s what makes us human. Just because we make mistakes doesn’t necessarily mean we’re bad people. What we do in the future because of those mistakes is what separates the good from the bad.” Jane said as she stared at her and Petra felt her eyes water; Jane was the only one who could make her feel like she wasn’t a bad person, like she was actually someone who could love and be loved and who could live a happy life.  
  
“Thank you” Petra said quietly and Jane smiled, something soft and beautiful that made Petra breathless. Quickly, Petra noticed Jane look at her lips and then back up to her eyes, her face slightly hesitant but determined and Petra’s pulse quickened as she noticed Jane leaning in. Before she could even think, Jane’s lips were on hers and she felt like she was floating. Her lips were soft and smooth, beyond anything Petra could have ever imagined. But before Petra could react, Jane pulled back and looked at her, her eyes wide and filled with excited nervousness.  
  
“Did that really just happen?” Petra said as she slowly placed her fingers on her lips, feeling tingles shooting through her entire body. Jane threw her head back and laughed, relief flooding through her at seeing Petra’s super cute reaction and feeling lighter than she had in a long time. Just then, the lights came back on and the elevator started to move. Petra quickly stood up and helped Jane stand with Mateo. The elevator doors dinged open and the trio stepped out, a worried looking Rafael waiting for them as soon as they were out of the elevator.  
  
“Jane! Petra! Oh my god, are you two okay? Is Mateo okay?” Rafael rushed out as he went to take Mateo out of Jane’s arms, careful not to wake him. He showered Mateo’s head with soft kisses before turning to look at Jane and Petra expectantly.  
  
“Yeah, we’re fine. Completely fine” Jane said as she looked over at Petra.  
  
“I’m surprised you two didn’t kill each other in there” Rafael said with a chuckle as he started walking away with Mateo toward the lobby.  
  
Jane just smiled at Petra and subtly grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers together. Petra beamed and quickly placed a kiss on Jane’s hand, causing a blush to appear on both Petra’s and Jane’s cheeks.  
  
“Who knew an elevator would bring us together?” Petra said with a cheeky grin and Jane just shook her head and laughed because yeah, who knew that a broken elevator could work so well?


End file.
